Flores y cartas
by Nebyura
Summary: TERMINADO! Kurama ha estado recibiendo extrañas cartas, Hiei no reacciono muy bien ante esta noticia, Shounen ai KarasuKurama KuramaHiei reviewers por fa!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuyu Hakusho pertenecen a Yoshijiro Togashi, si fueran míos no estaría escribiendo fanfic…

Advertencia: KarasuKurama, HieiKurama

Dejen reviewers plissss!!!!

FLORES Y CARTAS

Capítulo 1

Shiori Minamino recogió el correo como todas las mañanas. Un sobre llamó su atención. No tenía ninguna dirección escrita, lo que hacía obvio que el remitente lo había llevado hasta la casa. Solo una palabra en el sobre "Kurama" Ella ya conocía que había personas que llamaban a su hijo Suichi por ese nombre, y tampoco era la primera vez que un sobre similar aparecía en su buzón.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de una habitación –Suichi tienes correo.

Dentro de la habitación había dos jóvenes. Un pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama, mientras que un chico de cabello negro permanecía de pie junto a la ventana.

-Hiei, buenos días- dijo la mujer un poco desconcertada –Llegaste muy temprano esta mañana

-Hm… -respondió Hiei, tan comunicativo como siempre.

Shiori acostumbrada al mutismo de ese "extraño" amigo de su hijo no prestó demasiada atención. Le tendió al pelirrojo el sobre con una sonrisa –Te llegó otra de esas cartas.

Kurama lo tomó ligeramente nervioso y lo dejó sobre la cama. La señora Minamino sonrió nuevamente a su hijo –¿y ya vas a decirme quien te escribe tanto?- Kurama rió nerviosamente como respuesta, la mujer suspiró –El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos, espero que te quedes Hiei.

Un hm afirmativo por parte del koorime, la mujer volvió a sonreír y dejó la habitación.

-¿Quién te escribió?- dijo curiosamente Hiei –acaso es un compañero de tu escuela ningen?

-No es nadie importante- dijo Kurama un poco incómodo por el tema

-Y no vas a leerla- insistió Hiei

-No, no es importante

Pero la curiosidad le ganó al koorime, quien tomó la carta con un rápido movimiento y la abrió. Kurama trató de quitársela pero era tarde.

-¿Karasu?- dijo Hiei con cara de asco mientras veía la firma al final de la carta –¿Porque te escribe ese sujeto?

-Yo… Yo no lo se- dijo Kurama un poco nervioso –Ni siquiera se como es que averiguó donde vivo.

Hiei hizo un gesto de inconformidad, volvió a doblar la carta, sin leer el resto de su contenido y entregándosela a Kurama salió por la ventana.

-Chicos, ya está el desayuno- la señora Shiori se asomó por la puerta –¿Y Hiei?

-Tuvo que irse- dijo Kurama con un dejo de tristeza –Ahora bajo madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente Suichi Minamino caminaba lentamente hacia su casa. Siempre que recibía una carta de Karasu caminaba rápidamente hasta su casa al día siguiente. Pero esa tarde su aturdimiento era doble, Hiei se había molestado. Su relación con el koorime era algo más que amistad, eso era verdad; pero la reacción del jaganshi había sido exagerada.

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Kuwabara y Yusuke iban tras de él, corriendo para alcanzarlo y llamándole. Fue hasta que el detective lo sujeto del hombro y lo sacudió cuando se percató de su presencia.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Kurama?- pregunto curiosamente Kuwabara

El negó con una sonrisa -nada importante, solo estaba pensando. ¿Pero díganme que hacen ustedes por aquí?- contesto él de regreso a su carácter habitual

-Bien- dijo Yusuke seriamente -necesitamos tu ayuda

Kurama asintió, seguramente era algún caso del mundo espiritual -pues bien, ¿cual es el problema?

Kurama se dejó guiar por los chicos que no contestaron su pregunta -Solo espera y verás- había dicho el moreno

Finalmente llegaron hasta una pequeña tienda, Kurama rió al reconocer el lugar: una florería

-po podrías- tartamudeo Kuwabara -podrías ayudarme a escoger unas para Yukina

-y unas para Keiko también

Kurama sonrió -alguna ocasión especial?

-Bueno mañana es... la noche de Tanabata- dijo nerviosamente Kuwabara

-Y hay algo especial que quisiéramos decirles y pues- el detective espiritual recobro su compostura

-necesitamos que nos ayudes a escoger unas flores

-Las rosas siempre son una buena opción- dijo Kurama mientras observaba alrededor

Sus dos compañeros se miraron mutuamente -Si suena bien- dijo Yusuke un poco dudoso

-Pero queremos algo... menos comercial- dijo Kuwabara -por eso te trajimos aquí, sabes?

Kurama rió de buena gana, esos si que eran un par de tontos enamorados -un tulipán rojo es símbolo de declaración de amor- dijo el pelirrojo señalando una maceta con una flor roja de 6 pétalos, siguió buscando con la mirada -o unas margaritas blancas símbolo del amor inocente, de que están es sus pensamientos- dijo un poco mas convencido hasta que finalmente exclamó -lo tengo! es perfecto- dijo Kurama señalando un bella flor blanca de pequeños pétalos y fragante aroma -el jazmín blanco representa amor y belleza delicada

Los chicos asintieron felices -son preciosas- dijo el moreno -sencillas pero bellas- lo secundo Kuwabara

Kurama sonrió y se despidió de sus amigos, que se quedaron haciendo el encargo de las flores. Parecía que se había olvidado de todas sus preocupaciones mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia casa cuando una voz conocida lo devolvió a su antigua preocupación

-¿Me extrañaste?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuyu Hakusho pertenecen a Yoshijiro Togashi, pero espero algún día poder comprar a Kuramita para mí!!!!

Advertencia: KarasuKurama, HieiKurama

Muchas gracias por los reviewers! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 esperando que les guste y sean tan amables de dejarme su comentario!!!!

FLORES Y CARTAS

Capítulo 2

-¿Me extrañaste?

Kurama abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras giraba para confirmar lo que ya sabía, frente a él, con esa mirada que tanto le aturdía estaba Karasu

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- dijo el youkai tratando que su voz no mostrara lo nervioso que estaba

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Karasu ya estaba frente a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Sus rostros estaban a tan solo unos milímetros. Kurama sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas.

-¿Que que hago yo aquí?- le dijo al oído -ya te lo había avisado antes en el torneo de artes marciales, ¿recuerdas? cuando matas a alguien que te agrada, siempre te invade ese extraño sentimiento, parecido a la tristeza, parecido a la nostalgia

La mente del pelirrojo trabajó rápidamente, ahora todo tenía sentido. Las palabras que Karasu escribiera en sus cartas adquirían coherencia. "Voy a cumplir aquello que te prometí en nuestro primer encuentro" había repetido una y otra vez en sus escritos.

-Voy a hacerte mío- continuo luego de lamer el lóbulo del kitsune -y luego voy a matarte- la sangre comenzó a escurrir por su cuello, Karasu le había mordido cruelmente la oreja.

El dolor lo hizo reaccionar, empujó a su atacante y hecho a correr. No es que tuviera miedo de enfrentarle o que quisiera huir en realidad, pero no quería iniciar una pelea a plena luz del día a mitad de la calle. El otro pareció entender sus intenciones por lo que le siguió hasta un bosquecillo en las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron ahí, el sol comenzaba su caída. Destellos naranjas atravesaban las nubes sobre ellos. Karasu rió cínicamente -con este escenario y ese temor en tus ojos te vez aun mas bello, aun mas frágil- dijo mirando maliciosamente a Kurama -va a ser una noche increíble.

Kurama saco una rosa roja de entre sus cabellos, la olió por un segundo y luego, mientras realizaba un elegante movimiento con su mano, la rosa cambió su forma en un látigo verde y espinado. Por su parte Karasu tomo un poco de impulsó y saltó, su traje negro lo hacía parecer un auténtico murciélago.

La pelea había empezado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yusuke Uramechi se desperezó, luego mientras bostezaba caminó hacia el teléfono. Había tenido una larga pero extraordinaria noche. Había sido difícil pedirle a Keiko que se casara con el, pero al final todo el sufrimiento que pasó para decidirse había valido la pena. Ella había aceptado. Luego habían ido a cenar y al teatro, no es que a el le agradaran esas cosas pero por su amada aguantaría lo que fuera.

El teléfono volvió a sonar -ya voy, ya voy- dijo ligeramente molesto de que lo hubieran levantado de la cama. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el aparato, este dejó de sonar -maldito- dijo Yusuke mirando con rabia el teléfono, como si ese fuera el culpable. Dio media vuelta y cuando iba a regresar a la cama, el aparato volvió a sonar.

-Si ¿diga?- contesto un poco fastidiado

-Hola, ¿eres Yusuke Uramechi?

-si soy yo, ¿que es lo que quieres?

-Bueno, yo- la voz era la de un niño, de unos 12 años aproximadamente -yo quería saber si sabes donde se encuentra mi hermano, encontré tu teléfono en su agenda y pensé que podrías saber algo de él. Su nombre es Suichi Minamino.

Suichi Minamino, Yusuke pensó por unos segundos. Ese era el nombre ningen de Kurama -No, no le he visto desde la tarde del día 6

-Eso fue anteayer- dijo el chico con voz triste -Bien, gracias por tu ayuda. Lamento haberte molestado tan temprano

-Espera- dijo Yusuke antes de que el niño colgara -¿Le pasa algo a tu hermano?

-Pues verás... hace dos noches que no viene a la casa. Mamá esta preocupada, el nunca hace eso; al menos no sin avisarle a nadie

"Maldición y si algún demonio le ataco" -Dile a tu madre que no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de buscarlo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el chico, haciendo una pequeña reverencia que Yusuke no pudo ver.

Yusuke colgó el teléfono y marco al móvil de Kuwabara -Despierta tonto, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Botan, ¿has podido encontrar a Hiei?- preguntó el detective al ver llegar volando a su amiga

-yo, lo siento Yusuke- dijo la chica bajando la mirada -yo, no pude convencerlo de ayudarnos a buscarlo

-¡como que no pudiste convencerlo!- exclamó Kuwabara -pensé que eran buenos amigos, y hasta algo mas que eso- concluyó con su tono de voz pensativo

-El dijo que, que el kitsune sabía cuidarse solo. Y que el no tenía ningún motivo para buscarlo- explicó Botan tristemente

-Maldición, tendremos que arreglárnoslas nosotros tres solos, ¿preparados?

-¡Si!

-Bien, ¡pues comencemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuyu Hakusho pertenecen a Yoshijiro Togashi, yo solo los secuestro un ratito para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes

Advertencia: KarasuKurama, HieiKurama

Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviewers! Aquí les dejo el tercer y último capítulo y un breve epílogo. Espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviewers!!!

FLORES Y CARTAS

Capítulo 3

Kurama recargo su espalda en el gran tronco del cerezo sobre el que estaba parado. Había usado muchas de sus mejores técnicas y aun así no podía ponerle fin a esa pelea. Karasu había mejorado demasiado desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle, habían pasado ya dos noches. Seguramente su madre estaría preocupada, su hermano. De seguro sus amigos también... y Hiei, Hiei se habría dado cuenta de su "desaparición" No. El koorime estaba enfadado con él. Recordó el momento en el que se había marchado. Sus ojos tenían una mirada que nunca había visto en el... estaba ¿dolido? No, eso es imposible, se estaba dando demasiada importancia.

No podía sentir la energía demoníaca de Karasu en las cercanías. Recargó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar un segundo. Mientras tanto, a la sombra de otro árbol, una figura cuyos cabellos habían cambiado a rubio lo observaba fijamente.

Con movimientos gatunos se acerco al pelirrojo que se había quedado dormido. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Sus labios estaban ligeramente pálidos por el cansancio. Varias heridas en sus brazos, en su pecho. Sus ropas desgarradas por las explosiones dejaban expuesta parte de su piel de marfil.

Con un gran cuidado acarició la mejilla del kitsune. Le gustaba verlo así, en su forma ningen, frágil y hermoso. Tomó un mechón de cabello rojo, estaba maltratado pero no había perdido su fragante aroma. Entonces, un par de ojos verdes se abrieron súbitamente. Un destello de temor en sus pupilas, estaba atrapado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Los video juegos, la biblioteca, el jardín botánico, las canchas de básquetbol... hemos buscado en todos los lugares que le gustan- dijo Yusuke con un dejo de preocupación

-Y ninguna de estas herramientas del mundo espiritual nos han sido útiles- dijo Botan mirando su maletín tristemente

-Si al menos ese tonto de Hiei nos ayudara- siguió Kuwabara -podríamos abarcar mayor terreno

Entonces todos lo sintieron. La energía espiritual de Kurama se elevaba de golpe y se desvanecía como una explosión

-Es él- dijo Yusuke -y esta en problemas

-Viene del bosque

-Entonces apresurémonos- dijo la chica mientras subía a su remo para dirigirse a ayudar a su amigo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama forcejeaba con Karasu. En un intento desesperado por quitárselo de encima había logrado hacer un último ataque. Las ramas del árbol sobre el que estaban rodearon a Karasu pero con una explosión logro librarse de ellas.

Enfurecido por ese intento de resistencia arremetió contra Kurama quien, ya sin fuerzas ni poder espiritual, cerró los ojos esperando el final.

Karasu iba a darle el último golpe pero una figura negra se abalanzó sobre él y juntos cayeron del árbol. Kurama abrió los ojos al reconocer esa presencia que lo había salvado. Con gran esfuerzo se acercó a la orilla de la rama y miró hacia abajo.

Una figura de cabellos negros moviéndose a gran velocidad. Destellos plateados de su espada herían a Karasu, este estaba débil también por la pelea y no soporto demasiado. Su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo y a un par de metros de distancia su cabeza.

Kurama sonrió tranquilo antes de desmayarse. El koorime se apresuro a detener su caída. Un dulce e inconsciente "gracias Hiei" broto de labios del pelirrojo una vez que este le hubo atrapado.

-Kurama!- el detective espiritual llegaba corriendo seguido por Kuwabara y Botan

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó Botan al mirar al kitsune inconsciente -¿Que sucedió?

-Hmp- Hiei asintió -Karasu volvió, pero ya me encargué de él

-Valla, no dejaron nada para nosotros- se quejó Yusuke -pero por lo menos ya todo terminó

-Y se ven tan tiernos asi- se burló Kuwabara -lo cargas como si no quisieras que te lo robaran

-Cállate diota!- dijo Hiei sonrojado totalmente

Todos se echaron a reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suichi Minamino abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al reconocer el lugar donde estaban. A su lado su madre se había quedado dormida, cuidándolo probablemente. Con cuidado de no despertarla se levanto de su cama y camino hasta la ventana. Su cuerpo estaba vendado en varias partes pero las heridas ya no le dolían, salvo un par en la pierna.

La incompleta luna brillaba en el cielo, iluminando el jardín de su casa. Una sombra entre los árboles llamó su atención. Tomando una chamarra salió de la habitación.

Escondido entre los árboles Hiei le esperaba. Se acercó al verlo acercarse -¿Ya estas bien?- pregunto con su tono siempre indiferente

-Si, gracias por todo- Kurama no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente -Hiei yo... quería disculparme; debí haberte dicho lo que su...

-No tenías porque haberlo hecho- interrumpió Hiei -después de todo, solo somos amigos¿no?

-Amigos- murmuró el kitsune con un poco de tristeza -si, tienes razón; bueno voy a regresar a la casa antes que mamá despierte. De nuevo, gracias por tu ayuda- Kurama sonrió forzadamente y dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa pero algo lo detuvo.

Con rápidos movimientos Hiei lo sujetó del brazo -espera- Kurama lo miró con los ojos expectantes -¿puedo pasar un rato?

-Prepararé algo de té

Kurama sonrió, sabía que Hiei no era de los que declararían sus sentimientos abiertamente pero así le agradaba. Por su parte Hiei seguía en silencio, con ese cómodo silencio tan común entre ellos. Tal vez esa noche podría reunir el valor para decirle a Kurama lo que desde hacía tiempo quería decir.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EPILOGO

Kurama acostado en su cama miraba a Hiei, su rostro totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Maldito Freezer! Vas a morir, toma esto. ¡¡Chidoriii!!

Si, Hiei estaba jugando DON Battlestadium(1) en el play station. Kurama sonrió¡era como un niño! Shiori Minamimo abrió la puerta entonces

-Hijo, tienes correo- luego miró a Hiei -estas muy entretenido¿te quedarás a cenar?

-¡No!- exclamo Hiei

-¿No?- preguntaron madre e hijo al unísono, sabían que a Hiei le encantaba la cocina de Shiori

-Volví a perder- aclaró Hiei, en la pantalla se veía a Sasuke en el suelo y las palabras "Continue", "Yes", y "No" -Pero me encantaría quedarme a cenar!

Shiori sonrió y dejó la habitación, Kurama revisó su correspondencia. Una carta en especial llamó su atención, una carta idéntica a las de Karasu. Hiei lo miró, luego el sobre, hizo una mueca de fastidio y volteó hacia la ventana pero una mano lo sujeto

-Pensé que ese sujeto estaba muerto- dijo Kurama -¿la leerías conmigo?- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hiei asintió, se sentó a su lado y la abrieron para ver su contenido.

"Kitsune, me enteré que un tipejo te había estado molestando, supongo que ya lo habrás solucionado así que pasemos a asuntos mas importantes. ¿Podrías prestarme unos cuantos yenes? Voy a salir con una chica y necesito impresionarla. Saludos a tu familia ningen. Korunue"

Hiei y Kurama se miraron con una gotita en la cabeza. -ese cuervo- dijo Hiei

-Nunca cambiara

-Sigamos jugando- dijo el koorime con una gran sonrisa mientras volvia a iniciar el juego.

Kurama solo sonrió. Su novio era un niño definitivamente. Y por si se lo están preguntando; si, ya era oficialmente su novio.

FIN

(1) Por si no lo conocen el DON Battlestadium es un juego de peleas para play station 2 parecido al Smash de Game Cube, pero los personajes son de Dragon ball, One piece y Naruto!!! Se los recomiendo mucho. Yo tengo problemas para matar a Freezer, y me pareció tierno que Hiei también jejejeje. Saludos y gracias a los que llegaron hasta aqui!


End file.
